cartoon_network_city_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Daphne Blake
Daphne Blake[2] is the fashion-loving member of Mystery Inc. Daphne's characteristic trait in the gang is her tendency to get into danger, hence earning the nickname "Danger-prone Daphne". Biography While not as smart as Velma Dinkley, Daphne would always solve her problems in a different way. She later became more confident and started playing a more active role as time went on,[Note 1] having learnt self defense.[3][4] In junior high, Daphne was more vain and fashion sensitive, likely to stop in the middle of investigating due to a dirt patch on her clothes, than being afraid of ghosts (which she had a strong disbelief in). She would commonly call upon her butler, Jenkins, to do various tasks, such as ridding her of people, beating a monster up, etc. Abilities *'Karate' *'Flexibility' Trivia *The Blakes have a long history of getting themselves into danger.[11] *A common goof throughout older episodes would be the disappearance of one or more of Daphne's pink pantyhose, replaced with her natural skin color in some shots. *Due to different animators, Daphne's eye color is completely variable, ranging from black, to blue, to green. Black is the base color used for almost every character from 1969-1991. **From Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island to Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase, she had blue irises; interestingly, when she hypnotized was in the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode, Bedlam in the Big Top, she had blue irises in a close-up. **In the opening sequence of Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo, she had green pupils. *One question on the quiz included on Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons, relates to Daphne's father funding Mystery Inc. and buying them the Mystery Machine, which is based on what was claimed on Scooby-Doo: Behind the Scenes, a special with eight segments which was featured on WHV's VHS release of Scooby-Doo's Original Mysteries. (It also aired on Cartoon Network under the name, Those Meddling Kids.) That special was made independently (even if it did use the then current cast of voices) and none of what was claimed has made it into canon. If the gang were supported then they wouldn't need to look for a job like Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, and even Scooby-Doo did in the TSDS''episode, ''High Rise Hair Raiser. Although it seems to ignore, but not out right contradict the WNSD episode, It's Mean, It's Green, It's the Mystery Machine (although the special was made before the episode in question, which itself already available to buy before the WAY set), that depicted the Mystery Machine to have originally belonged to Flash Flannigan who used it as a tour bus for the Mystery Kids, for which he was the keyboardist. It's possible, but not definite that Mr. Blake brought the van from Susan Dinwiddie, the mother/manager of the Mystery Kids *Some fans have posited that Fred and Daphne share an attraction to each other,[12] but this has yet to be truly declared as such in the series itself (though Cartoon Network, in its various promotional bumpers, has had fun with this notion), although Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright did have the two of them finally admit this behind each other's backs, as well as actually kissing each other on the lips during their song. They even make out many times in Toondonculous Race when in the confessional which even gets them kicked out of the challenge. *According to The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo, Daphne is presumably ticklish. Gallery * Category:Canon Characters Category:Scooby-Doo characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Mortals Category:Humans Category:Girlfriends Category:Cousins Category:Daughters